Back to Your shoulder
by deulo
Summary: Hidup Shinichi berantakan.. Ran dan Shiho meninggalkannya Bagaimana kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 1

Back To Your Shoulder

Pair: Shinichi X Shiho

Warning: OOC, OOT , GAJE .

Dipersembahan untuk : Aishanara87 dan Al Lander

Catatan Pengarang: Inilah fanfic keduaku setelah sebelumnya menggunakan pasangan yang "cukup aneh" yaitu Shiho dan Saguru (Baca Cold Couple), atas saran yang diberikan dalam review akhirnya diputuskan fanfic kedua ini menggunakan pasangan ShinichiXShiho..Dan kali ini akan coba di muat dalam multichapters…Dan dalam chapter pertama ini hampir semua berisi Flashback.

* * *

Selamat membaca… \./

Shinichi termenung sendiri di kamarnya yang luas itu sambil mendengarkan lagu.

_Where ever you go_

_What ever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_What ever it takes or how my heart break _

_I will be right here waiting for you (Richard marx-Right here waiting)_

Ya, hidupnya memang sedang kalut..Pasca dapat kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah sebelumnya terperangkap dalam tubuh Conan Edogawa, ia menelan pil pahit..

_#Flashback#_

"_Hai Ran, aku kembali.."_

"_Uhmm, hai Shin.."_

"_Bukankah kau merindukanku huh?"_

"_Ya, begitulah" Ran menjawab tanpa antusias.._

"_Ale? Kau tampak aneh sekali..Biasanya kau bersemangat bila aku datang atau menelpon..?"_

"_Hm…,Shin…Aku sudah lelah menunggumu kembali jadi seminggu yang lalu sudah kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika menyusul Hondo."_

"_Kapan kau pergi?"_

"_Nanti Siang…"_

"Apa?"pekik Shinichi tak percaya

"_Sayonara Shin"_

_Shinichi hanya terduduk lemas tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya..Dia pun pergi ke rumah Profesor disana Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.._

"_Huhuhu hiks….T.T"Shinichi menangis._

"_Shinichi, kenapa kamu menangis begini?"Profesor jelas kebingungan._

"_Ran…Ran memutuskan untuk menyusul Hondo ke Amerika…Dia akan meninggalkanku selamanya.."_

"_Ternyata Holmes menangisi kepergian Irene Adlernya ya.." Shiho dengan nada sinisnya seperti biasa.._

"_Huh..Tidak bisakah kau menghiburku sekali waktu"_

"_Tentu saja tidak.."_

"_Ck dasar…"_

"_Kalau kau takkan meninggalkanku seperti Ran kan?"_

"_Entahlah"_

"_Hei, ayo pergi ke stadion hari ini ada pertandingan Spirit vs Big Osaka" Shiho berusaha membujuk Shinichi_

"_Oh benarkah..?"_

"_Ya, dan Higo pasti akan mencetak gol kemenangan"_

"_Liat saja nanti pasangan emas Spirit akan menghancurkan Big Osaka"_

"_Tidak mungkin….."_

"_Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya..Ayo pergi!"_

_Pertandingan berjalan dengan amat ketat..Kedua tim saling jual-beli berhasil mencetak hattrick begitupun juga Hide…Saat babak kedua hanya menyisakan 1 menit di injury time.._

"_Yak Sanada pemain muda berbakat dari Big Osaka akan mengambil eksekusi tendangan bebas!"_

"_Sanada bersiap-siap..Dan GOALLL!...Big Osaka memenangkan duel yang sangat panas ini..!"_

"_Uhhggg sial.." Shinichi merasa kesal karena tim kesayangannya kalah_

"_Haha benarkan Big Osakalah pemenangnya" Shiho bersemangat_

"_Tsk"_

"_Sebagai hukumannya kau harus membelikan aku tas terbaru Fusae Brand"_

"_Hei..Sejak kapan ada perjanjian semacam itu?!"_

"_Barusan.."_

_Tiba-tiba .._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" terdengar jeritan seseorang_

"_Sepertinya kasus kembali menghampirimu…"_

"_Tentu saja Aku kan detective terkenal"_

"_Bukan, kau ini magnet mayat"_

"_Oi, oi…"_

"_Sudah sana tangani kasusnya"_

"_Hmm..Tidak ah aku sedang tidak ingin"_

"_Ya sudah aku saja yang kesana" Shiho beranjak menuju tempat suara terdengar_

"_Hoi…Tungggu"_

_Ternyata jeritan tersebut berasal dari salah seorang pengunjung kedai ramen yang menemukan sesosok mayat yang tergeletak kamar mandi.._

"_Penyebab kematiannya adalah tembakan di dada dengan senjata deagle.." Inspektur Megure menjelaskan _

"_Dan juga ada sebuah pesan yang diduga kuat merupakan dying messages."Sambung Takagi_

"_Oh ya apa itu" Shinichi tidak antusias._

"_1412≠9047 13U7 = H"_

"_Oh…?"_

"_Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasa ya Shinichi?" Miwako Sato berkata dengan heran._

"_Ah tidak kok"_

_Mulailah penyelidikan dimulai..Diketahui bahwa korban bernama Takumi berusia 38 tahun. Ditemukan 3 orang yang dicurigai.._

_Pertama Anak korban yang bernama Kumakuchi. Pada waktu kejadian dia berada di rumah yang hanya berjarak 100 m dari TKP..Dia bersaksi bahwa tidak ada orang selain dia di rumah untuk membuktikan alibinya…_

_Kedua Suami korban bernama Tanakawa. Pada waktu kejadian dia sedang berada di taman dekat tempat kejadian. Dia duduk seorang diri disana sehingga alibinya juga meragukan.._

_Ketiga Teman korban yang bernama Sina. Pada waktu kejadian Sina berada Di kedai ramen tersebut karena mereka berdua memang mengadakan suatu janji untuk bertemu disana. Beberapa saat sebelum kejadian dia tidak terlihat…Sehingga kecurigaan kuat terarah kepadanya.._

"_Anda menghilang selama beberapa saat sebelum perkara itu terjadi..Apa yang anda lakukan?"_

"_Saya pergi menerima telepon dari seorang teman…."_

"_Anda menerima telpon dimana?"_

"_Di depan kedai ini"_

_Penyelidikan masih terus berlanjut hingga senjata berhasil ditemukan..Akan tetapi mengherankan sekali karena pelatuknya hilang.. Shinichi dan para polisi masih terus berusaha memecahkan kasus tersebut namun tak kunjung berhasil._

"_Huh karena galau Holmes modern pun tak bisa memecahkan kasus..Berbeda sekali dengan holmes yang asli…Ckckck" Shiho mulai menyindir.._

"_Hah, Diam.. Memangnya kamu bisa memecahkan kasus ini?"_

"_Tentu saja bisa…Aku kan Jenius , ingat bahwa di usia 18 tahun ini aku sudah jadi seorang ilmuwan hebat.."_

"_Hebat dengan membuat obat menggelikan itu ha?_

" _Sudah jangan bahas lagi masalah yang sudah lewat itu..Yang pasti kasus ini sangat mudah"_

_ Semua tersangka dan polisi berserta Shinichi dan Shiho berkumpul di tempat kejadian..Shiho akan memulai analisisnya…_

"_Pertama-tama kode berupa angka tersebut harus diuraikan menjadi kata"_

"_Berarti 1412 itu menjadi KID?"_

"_Benar sekali…"_

"_Jadi pelakunya Kid? Mana mungkin dia kan bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti seorangpun.."_

"_Ck maka dari itu jangan hanya membaca sebagian saja…Kodenya 1412 ≠9047 13U7 = H.  
1412 dibaca Kid, 9047 dibaca goat , 13U7 dibaca but , dan H adalah Human jadi keseluruhannya Kid ≠ goat + but = human._

"_Err, Shiho tapi itu tidak menjelaskan pelakunya"_

"_Haa? Masak belum paham juga..Kid dapat diartikan sebagai anak kambing , disitu dijelaskan bahwa Kid bukanlah kambing tetapi manusia berarti bukan lagi anak kambing namun anak manusia…Pelakunya sang anak Kumakichi!"_

"_Mana bukti kalau aku pelakunya?"_

"_Di saku anda pasti ada pelatuk yang cocok dengan pistol itu" Shiho menunjuk pistol yang tadi berhasil ditemukan oleh polisi_

"_Cepat geledah dia!" Inspektur memerintahkan_

_Dan…Selesailah kasus itu…_

"_Bagaimana Aku jenius kan?"_

"_Ya tidak buruk juga"_

"_Cepatlah berjuang mendapatkan tas Fusae Brand yang terbaru itu.. Jangan sampai kehabisan…" _

"_Ugh.."Shinichi sudah membanyangkan berpanas-panas demi mendapatkan barang itu…_

_Benar saja setelah 2 hari 2 malam (?) Shinichi baru berhasil mendapatkan tas itu…_

_**#Flashback off**_

Lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun di music player Shinichi berhenti dan memutar lagu lain yang tak kalah memilukan….

Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam..

Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang

Aku tanpamu butiran debu..

_**#Flashback on**_

_Shinichi pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menyerahkan tas itu ke Shiho, Tetapi…_

"_APA?! Shiho pergi ke Amerika?!"_

"_Ya, Shuichi Akai yang memintanya"_

"_Apa dia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang" _

"_Entahlah Shin, aku juga tidak tahu.."_

_ Hilang sudah segala kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Shinichi…Dia mendadak tak sadarkan diri…._

* * *

Hehe akhirnya selesai Chapter 1 …  
Lanjutannya ditunggu yaaaaaaaaa  
Mungkin akan "terbit" secepatnya..

Review donk bagi yang mau ajaaaa…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review cerita ini. Maaf gak bisa dibalas satu-satu soalnya internetnya lemot…. .'

Selamat Tahun baru 2013 untuk semua…..

This has any probability that this story would translate to another language (English).

Yak dan inilah lanjutannya….Semoga kalian menikmati..

* * *

_Saat tersadar Shinichi telah dikelilingi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan professor tentunya..  
Lalu…._

**# Flashback off**

"Hei kudo..Kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk" Teriak Heiji.

"Hallooo? Ada orang?" Heiji berbicara lagi pada Shinichi yang masih di alam khayal.

Begitulah Heiji berada disana dan meneriaki Shinichi selama hampir 5 menit, barulah setelah itu Shinichi kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Oi Hattori sejak kapan kau di kamarku?"

"Sudah seabad lamanya Kudo!"

"O…"

"Kau ini! Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pergi?"

"Tidak, pergilah…"

"Kau harus ikut Heiji, Shinichi!" Tiba-tiba saja Profesor sudah berada disana.

"Uh tidak , aku malas pergi.."

"Oh, Shinichi, kamu sudah mengurung diri selama 10 itu cukup?"

"Tidak ini masih belum cukup, Aku tidak akan keluar sampai luka hati ini sembuh"

Setelah melalui perdebatan sengit yang memakan waktu 2 jam, Akhirnya Shinichi mengalah dan memilih untuk ikut bersama Heiji ke Osaka…..Di tengah perjalanan ke bandara terjadi kasus, seperti biasa Heiji langsung berlari kearah tempat kasus , Shinichi justru hanya duduk di dalam mobil Heiji sembari berdiam diri….

Heiji yang sudah sampai ke tempat kasus celingukan mencari Shinichi..Karena tak kunjung menemukan Shinichi akhirnya dia bekerja sendiri memecahkan kasus..Setelah semuanya beres..Heiji kembali ke mobilnya dan mendapati Shinichi tengah tertidur…

"Huh? Sebegitu parahkah lukamu Kudo? Sampai kau rela meninggalkan reputasimu sebagai detective hebat?

Saat Shinichi terbangun dia heran memandang sekelilingnya..Dia merasa tak tahu tempat apa ini…Rasanya ini bukan Osaka..Dia pun melihat ke luar melalui jendela yang ada di kamarnya itu…Tunggu dulu! Shinichi seolah tahu tempat apa ini…

"Amerika ? Tidakkah aku bermimpi? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?"

"Kau sepenuhnya sadar" terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi Shinichi..

"A…Ayah?"

"Selamat datang di rumah, Shinichi"

"i..ibu, bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Heiji yang membawamu kesini…Ibu rasa kamu pasti kangen dengan kami kan?

"Benar sekali Kudo"

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan FBI sesuai dengan keinginanmu dahulu" Ujar sang ayah.

"Aku sudah tak ingin jadi FBI ayah.."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan dunia detective dan menjadi penulis seperti ayah saja"

"Hei, Kudo?! Kalau kamu berhenti lalu siapa yang menjadi sainganku?"

"Kan masih banyak detective lain yang hebat.."

"Tapi pasti tak akan seru seperti bersaing melawanmu"

"Sudahlah…"

Berita berhentinya Shinichi kudo dari dunia detective cepat sekali menyebar..Berbagai koran terutamanya di Jepang memuat hal tersebut sebagai halaman utama….

Tokyo Post

Shinichi Kudo Tak Lagi Detective!

Shinichi kudo yang selama ini di kenal sebagai Penyelamat kepolisian Jepang, Resmi menyatakan mundur dari pekerjaanya sebagai detective dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Amerika.

Osaka Newspaper

Maitantei dari Timur Mundur

Shinichi Kudo yang dikenal sebagai detective hebat dari timur memutuskan untuk tak lagi menjadi detective, hal ini merupakan pukulan berat bagi kepolisian Namun, disisi lain akan menjadi kabar baik bagi beberapa detective yang selama ini kalah populer bila dibandingkan dia….Heiji hattori siap menjadi raja detective di Jepang.

New York Times

Shinichi kudo left his reputation as Great detective

Shinichi Kudo who known as son of Yusaku Kudo decided not be detective any more.

Begitulah beberapa tulisan yang termuat di Koran yang berada di Jepang dan Amerika . Hampir semua kalangan menyayangkan keputusan tersebut..Dan tentu saja SFG ( Shinichi Fan Girl's ) kecewa bukan main kehilangan idola mereka…

Berita itu sampai juga di telinga Shiho dan Rye….

"Sherry are you sure that this all is okay?"

"This is his decision, so why you ask it to me?"

"This happened because of you,right?"

"Oh, come on Rye, this happen because Mouri left him, not because me"

"Up to you…"

Selama sebulan Shinichi mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk membuat cerita yang bisa menyaingi karya-karya ayahnya….Karya pertamanya menjadi best seller meski masih kalah populer dibanding milik ayahnya tapi cukup membuatnya mendapat undangan untuk mengadakan jumpa pers dan acara tanda tangan dengan para penggemarnya..

"How your feel know? Your first book became best seller"

"Yeah, I feel proud because that"

"Are you sure that you can beat the great writter Yusaku kudo?"

"I'm very sure about that,there's no doubt"

"Okay, know it's time to some question from the fans"

Sesi Tanya jawab berlangsung kurang lebih 1 jam penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang umum diajukan seorang fans pada idolanya…Sesi tanda tangan pun dimulailah…  
Shinichi mulai menandatangani satu per satu bukunya yang telah di beli para fans….Orang-orang hebat juga membeli bukunya…Seperti Heiji, Jodie bahkan Ran dan Eisuke juga datang kesana…

"Hai Shinichi, bukumu bagus sekali…."

"Ran…?"

"Hoi Shinichi, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Eisuke terlihat senang..

"Hai…Hondo"

"Aku tak menyangka maniak kasus sepertimu akhirnya menjadi penulis seperti ini" Ran mengatakanya sambil tersenyum…

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya…"Shinichi berkata dengan lesu..

"Kau apapun yang kau kerjakan kau tetap terlihat hebat Shin.."

"Makasih Ran…"

"Eh kita berdua harus pergi dulu ya, dah…." Eisuke buru-buru memisahkan reuni kedua orang itu…

Berlanjutlah sesi tanda tangan ini…Fans yang entah antre sampai berapa kilo (?!) itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit…Hingga tibalah pada fans yang terakhir..Shinichi menandatangani buku itu tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang menyodorkan buku untuk ditandatangani karena sudah terlalu capek..

"So is the attitude the idol to his fans?" Terdengar suara sinis

"Shi..shiho and ehem Shuichi"

"Absolutely not good idol ha?"

"Hm.."

"Your book is not bad..It's look can be use for experiment"

"Enough Sherry you could make him being mad"

"Oh that's I want to see"

"I must back to home now" Shinichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya..

"Just go.., and we will have a date…Right dear?" Shiho mengucapkan dengan cepat

"Yeah dear..I wait one week for this day" Shuichi mengucapkanya dengan menahan tawa..

Saat Shinichi beranjak pergi, Shuichi tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya….

"Hei, why you laugh? What funny hah?"

"Oh Sherry…. Sudahlah mendengarmu memanggilku sayang sudah membuatku geli sekali…..Orang sepertimu bicara seperti itu? Hahaha" Shuichi meneruskan tawanya..

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara tidak dengan bahasa inggris"

"Supaya orang disekitar tidak tahu apa yang kita bicarakan.." Shuichi kembali meneruskan tawanya….

"Sudah… berhenti tertawa..Kau membuat kita di lihat banyak orang"

"Baik-baik…Ngomong-ngomong kamu yakin nih dengan rencana ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?,tentu saja aku yakin"

"Maksudku bukankah Kudo sudah terlihat marah sekali?"

"Itu belum cukup menyakinkanku Rye…"

"Seperti biasa kau benar-benar bukan orang yang mudah percaya ya.."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Semacam itulah…"

Shinichi pulang ke rumah dengan hati kacau balau…..

"Jadi mereka sudah pacaran hah?" Batin Shinichi..

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dari semua ini" Shinichi lagi-lagi berkata dalam hati

Bersambung

* * *

Hehe akhirnya selesai….  
Gimana ceritanya?

Review yaaa

Chapter depan akan membahas tentang rencana

Yang di buat Shiho dan Shuichi….

Mungkin tidak akan terlalu panjang sih…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maaf kalo chapter 2 nya lama … Soalnya mendadak internetnya lemoottt

Sekarang mumpung cepat'an dikit update lanjutttt

Soal ada bahasa inggrisnya itu karena latarnya kan di Amrik  
wkwkwk  
sekalian lat bahasa inggris ..  
lagian bahasanya kan gak berat kok cmn percakapan biasa

Chapter ini berisi ttg rencana Shiho dan Rye…

Yups tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung aja…..

* * *

Shiho dan Shuichi yang habis mengerjai Shinichi pulang ke rumah masing-masing…Setibanya di rumah Shiho teringat lagi kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu..

**#Flashback on**

"_Cepatlah berjuang mendapatkan tas Fusae Brand yang terbaru itu.. Jangan sampai kehabisan…" _

"_Ugh.."Shinichi sudah membanyangkan berpanas-panas demi mendapatkan barang itu…_

_ Shinichi kemudian langsung ikut mengantre di barisan pengunjung yang menginginkan tas Fusae Brand tersebut…. Dan Shiho? Benar dia tentu saja pulang ke rumah…Saat sampai di rumah, dia sedikit tertegun…Rye ternyata sudah berada disana bersama dengan Jodie, James dan juga profesor…_

"_Hei, Sherry lama sekali kau pulangnya"Rye menyeringai _

"_Terjadi kasus di tengah jalan…"_

"_Oh.."_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau disini? Dan juga FBI?"_

"_Ehm.. Kami sedang mencari anggota baru, dan Akai mengusulkan bahwa kamu adalah orang yang tepat.." James menjelaskan_

"_Kenapa harus aku? Shinichi tampaknya akan sangat senang jika kalian menawarkan hal itu padanya"_

"_Dia akan kami rekrut juga nanti, namun yang saat ini kami butuhkan adalah anggota yang pandai dalam penelitian"_

"_Oh, begitu.."_

_ Drt…drt…drt… Hp Shiho bergetar..Sms masuk dari Shinichi_

* * *

_Oi Shiho_

_Apa?_

_Aku sedang antri nih_

_Yang semangat ya antrinya_

_Uhh yang benar saja antriannya kayak Sabang sampe Merauke_

_Hahaha_

_Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya bagaimana?_

_Bagaimana? Itu kan hasil kamu kalah taruhan_

_Kau harus jadi pacarku…_

_Tidak mau_

_Shiho daisuki desu_

* * *

Shiho terkejut membacanya….Jangan-jangan Shinichi terkena virus aneh, Dia kan baru saja ditinggal Ran , Batin Shiho….

"Ehem…Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih" Rye mulai menggoda Shiho..

"Tentu saja tidak…Dia baru saja ditinggalkan Ran, Jadi mungkin aku hanya mencari pelarian saja.."

"Kalau begitu mau mencoba tes apakah dia benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak?"

"Memangnnya kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Itu tak ada hubungannya denganku…"

"Tentu saja ada…Kamu tak bisa bohong Sherry…Kamu menyukainya kan?"

"Uhmm.."

"Sudahlah coba saja rencana ini, Sekalian kamu ke Amerika untuk ikut tes FBI"

"Baiklah…."

Shiho dan para anggota FBI itu berangkat keesokan harinya..Shinichi masih saja mengantre di toko Fusae Brand

_Setelah 2 hari 2 malam (?) Shinichi baru berhasil mendapatkan tas itu…_

_Shinichi pergi ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menyerahkan tas itu ke Shiho, Tetapi…_

"_APA?! Shiho pergi ke Amerika?!"_

"_Ya, Shuichi Akai yang memintanya"_

"_Apa dia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang" _

"_Entahlah Shin, aku juga tidak tahu.."_

_ Hilang sudah segala kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Shinichi…Dia mendadak tak sadarkan diri…._

**# FlashBack off**

Shiho yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu langsung ketahuan oleh Jodie…Ya dia memang menginap di tempat agen FBI yang satu itu…

"Hayoo…Pasti memikirkan cool guy ya…"

"Hehehe"

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus membohongi dia?"

"Setelah aku benar-benar yakin..Semua akan selesai"

"Aku tahu mungkin ini tak mudah bagimu tapi, berjuanglah ya Shiho"

"Baik"

Shiho pergi ke kamarnya dan berusaha untuk tidur tapi kejadian yang tadi terjadi kembali terngiang

**# Flashback on**

"So is the attitude the idol to his fans?" Terdengar suara sinis

"Shi..shiho and ehem Shuichi"

"Absolutely not good idol ha?"

"Hm.."

"Your book is not bad..It's look can be use for experiment"

"Enough Sherry you could make him being mad"

"Oh that's I want to see"

"I must back to home now" Shinichi berdiri dari tempat duduknya..

"Just go.., and we will have a date…Right dear?" Shiho mengucapkan dengan cepat

"Yeah dear..I wait one week for this day" Shuichi mengucapkanya dengan menahan tawa..

_Dari Jauh terlihat Shinichi yang kesal menendang tembok gedung itu dan tentu saja mengerang kesakitann sebagai akibat tindakannya itu….Setelah itu dia berlari pulang dengan airmata yang hampir saja menetes membasahi wajah tampannya itu._

**# Flashback off**

Shiho tak bisa menahan tawanya jika ia mengingat kembali expresi Shinichi yang terlihat sangat marah dan sedih itu…

"Kau harus benar-benar bersabar Tantei san.. Semuanya belum cukup sampai disini" Shiho menggumam

"Kau lihat saja, kami berdua akan benar-benar 'menyiksamu'"

Shiho lalu terlelap dan memulai pertualangannya di alam mimpi…

* * *

Bersambung

Fiuh…

Chapter 4 coming soon

Dan sepertinya akan jadi Chapter terakhir

Review donk…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akhirnya sampai juga nih di penghujung kisah ini…Gmn perasaanya reader?  
Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua reader yang udh review terutama..

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

Langsung aja cekidot..

* * *

Shinichi yang biasanya hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk menulis cerita lama-kelamaan bosan juga..Karena itu dia segera keluar untuk mencari angin segar, untuk mencari inspirasi dan juga obat penawar rasa sakit hatinya itu..Dan seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, predikatnya sebagai "magnet mayat" masih tetap saja melekat kuat dan terpaksalah ia bertemu sebuah kasus lagi..Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali untuk menghindari kasus itu namun, para polisi Amerika yang mengenalnya segera saja memohon padanya untuk membantu memecahkan kasus…Kasus itu segera terselesaikan dengan analisis yang luar biasa dari seorang Shinichi Kudo...Bukan hanya kasus itu saja ternyata beberapa kasus lain yang terjadi di sekitar situ selama beberapa minggu ini semuanya saling terkait, sehingga nama Shinichi Kudo lantas kembali melambung tinggi sebagai detective hebat yang memecahkan kasus berantai dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi… Hampir seluruh detective terkenal dari seluruh penjuru Amerika pernah di panggil untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Heiji Hattori, Kogoro Mouri dan juga Saguru Hakuba juga pernah di mintai pertolongan, Namun tak satu pun dari mereka berhasil..

* * *

New York Times

Shinichi Kudo is come back!

The great detective from Japan Solve the big case.

Almost all detective in America and also some detective from Japan Can't Solve that case , But Shinichi Kudo only need 3 hour to solve the case…  
Amazing!

* * *

Japan post

Detective hebat dari Timur Kudo Shinichi Kembali beraksi!

Penyelamat kepolisian Jepang yang beberapa bulan yang lalu mengundrukan diri sebagai detective berhasil memecahkan kasus rumit di Amerika yang mana telah melibatkan banyak detective handal namun hanya Shinichi seorang yang berhasil memecahkan kasus tersebut…

Luar Biasa!

Akankah Shinichi kembali menjadi detective?

* * *

Sontak berita heboh ini mengundang komentar dari berbagai kalangan rata-rata mengharapkan kembalinya Shinichi Kudo ke panggung misteri…Surat dari para SFG (Shinichi fan girl's) terus membanjiri rumah kediaman keluarga Kudo..Tak ketinggalan, Surat dari Deputi Matsumoto pun hadir..

* * *

Kudo

Ditempat

Kami (kepolisian Jepang) telah mendengar berita tentang pemecahan kasusmu yang luar biasa itu..Kami menyadari bahwa mungkin kamu sudah tak berminat lagi untuk menjadi seorang detective mengingat reputasimu sekarang (penulis pendatang baru yang hebat).Namun, Kami benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganmu seperti ada detective yang cukup memadai untuk membantu kinerja para polisi di Tokyo…Sangatlah mustahil meminta bantuan dari Hattori yang sibuk di Osaka Dan Hakuba yang berada di luar negeri..Karena itu kami memberikan penawaran kepadamu untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan menjadi anggota kepolisian pusat divisi 1.

Kami mohon Untuk segera menghubungi kami jika sudah memperoleh keputusannya..Kami menunggu jawaban yang baik Kudo….

TTD

Matsumoto

* * *

Shinichi tertegun membaca surat yang langsung ditulis oleh orang yang memegang jabatan tertinggi di kepolisian Jepang tersebut..Dia bingung harus melakukan apa..Di satu sisi dia sudah benar-benar ingin berada jauh dari segala urusan detective tetapi, di sisi yang lain harus diakui bahwa cita-citanya sebagai Holmes di dunia modern belum saat dia terpaksa memecahkan kasus rumit tersebut dia merasa sangat bersemangat terutama saat dia berhasil memecahkan kasus dan membeberkan analisisnya di depan semua orang..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri..

"Lakukan apa yang menjadi keinginanmu Shinichi" Ayahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan memberikan nasihat

"Ya, lakukan apa yang benar-benar membuatmu bahagia" Ibunya juga mengatakan agar Shinichi memilih yang terbaik baginya.

"Baiklah,aku akan memikirkannya baik-baik.."

Setelah berpikir masak-masak Shinichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menjadi detective polisi di kepolisian pusat…Semua media yang meliput umumnya mengungkapkan kesetujuannya meski beberapa menyayangkan keputusannya untuk berhenti menulis…

Heiji yang mendengar kabar itu segera mengirimi Shinichi sms

* * *

Hoi Kudo…

Apa?

Jadi Detective lagi nih?

Iya dong…

Congrats ya..

Oyi

Gak sabar nunggu kita mecahin kasus bareng lagi, dan juga saingan seperti dulu

Siap-siap aja kamu

Emang napa?

Shinichi Kudo akan kembali mengguncang dunia :-D

Haha masak sih?

Iya dan kamu akan kembali menjadi detective no 2 di Jepang :P

Tak akan kubiarkan semudah itu -.-d"

Buktikan saja

(Y)

* * *

Shiho yang mendengar berita itu hanya bisa tersenyum -benar seorang detective sejati…Tak bisa lepas dari kasus terlalu lama…Dan berbagai deskripsi lain tentang Shinichi bertebaran di otaknya..

Shinichi segera kembali terbang ke Jepang dan bergabung di kepolisian Miwako Sato, ia jadi idola disana karena kepintaran dan ketampanannya..Berbagai kasus kembali ia pecahkan satu demi satu..Ratingnya terus melonjak naik sehingga "tampuk kekuasaan" detective terhebat Jepang yang sebelumnya di miliki oleh Heiji beralih kembali kepadanya..

Setelah berbulan-bulan berada di Jepang, ia merasa senang karena kembali menjalankan apa yang sangat disukainya…Ran sudah menikah dengan Eisuke bulan lalu, hal itu tak membuatnya sudah sepenuhnya merelakan tetapi, ditengah semua kehebatan yang ia lakukan, tetap saja ada yang hilang dari hatinya…Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Shiho Miyano…

* * *

_I can't stop lovin' you_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_You know my heart is true, oh_

_I can't stop loving you ( Van Halen)_

* * *

Ya benar, Shiho Miyano benar-benar tak pernah hilang sedetik pun dari hati Shinichi…Bahkan Shinichi terus saja setiap harinya mengirimkan bunga dan puisi cinta ke tempat Shiho meski tidak diberi nama…

"Apa yang dia sedang kerjakan ya saat ini? Apa dia masih berpacaran dengan Akai? Atau justru mereka sudah menikah ?"

Berbagai pikiran semacam itu mulai menyerang pikiran Shinichi sampai tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi…

TING-TONG….

"Siapa sih ganggu malam-malam" gerutunya.

Well pengganggu malam itu ternyata James, Atasan Jodie dan Akai…

"Oh ..Silahkan masuk"

Mereka berdua masuk dan memulai percakapan di ruang tamu.

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan dahulu…Kami ingin merekrutmu ke FBI"

"Jadi tawaran itu masih berlaku ya…."

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana ya…Aku tidak yakin"

"Apakah karena Akai?"

"Ya begitulah.."

"Jangan khawatir, dia takkan mengganggumu"

"Baiklah aku bersedia, kapan tesnya akan diadakan?"

"Untukmu tidak ada tes masuk, kami sudah tahu betul kemampuanmu "

"Benarkah? Jadi kapan aku harus kesana?"

"Minggu depan datanglah…Kamu akan kami perkenalkan sebagai anggota baru alamatnya..Jangan lupa"

"Baiklah…"

Seminggu kemudian dia segera berangkat menuju alamat tersebut…Pesta penyambutan dihadiri banyak sekali agen FBI…Shinichi sangat bangga akan hal ini, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang terus saja melihatnya sambil tersenyum manis…

**DI Markas FBI**

"Selamat bergabung ya Kudo" James menjabat tangan Shinichi..

"Ya terima kasih"

"Kau pasti akan menjadi agen yang hebat dan menyaingi Shuichi" Jodie mengatakanya dengan bersemangat"

"Yang benar saja…Masak kau samakan aku dengan anak ini" Shuichi mencibir…

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Shuichi Akai"

"Oh begitu ya…."

"Wah-wah sepertinya disini ada orang asing"

"UH?" Shinichi terlonjak kaget karena tak percaya

"Hai tantei san , lama tak bertemu"

"Shiho?! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ah, aku belum memberitahumu ya?"

"Memberitahuku apa?"

"Aku kan anggota FBI"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa bulan ini"

"Apa kau dan Shu.." Suara Shinichi terpotong oleh suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh band FBI yang manggung khusus demi penyambutan Shinichi…

Shiho dan Shuichi masih dalam rangka menjalankan misinya sehingga mereka terus saja "menempel" kemanapun perginya..Shinichi cemburu sekali,Namun tak berdaya karena tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan…

Yups hari-hari terus berjalan seperti biasa : Shinichi memecahkan kasus dan cemburu pada "pasangan FBI itu" dan kedua orang tersebut terus saja mempermainkan hati Shinichi…

Suatu kali entah karena apa Shinichi masuk ke toko perhiasan dan membeli cincin yang sangat indah..Sesudah keluar dari toko di berguman pada dirinya sendiri..

"Sebenarnya untuk apa ya aku beli cincin ini?, Toh Shiho juga takkan mau menikah denganku"

Akai yang kebetulan lewat mengeringai lebar, dia memutar otaknya dan menemukan ide yang sangat teramat bagus ( menurutnya sih).

"Hoi, Kudo…Kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya lewat.."

Shuichi kemudian masuk ke toko tersebut dan melihat-lihat cincin di etalase…Shinichi yang berada diluar jelas saja penasaran dan mengintip…Terlihat penjaga toko memberi sebuah kotak yang indah yang dalam asumsi Shinichi pasti berisikan cincin yang tak kalah indah…Shuichi kemudian keluar dengan memasang tampang senang…

"Ah Kau masih disini Kudo?"

"Eh, iya..Ngomong-ngomong kamu beli apa?"

"Cincin"

"Oh, Cincin buat apaan?"

"Buat ngelamar orang lah…"

"Err….Kamu mau ngelamar Shiho?"

"Ya iyalah masak mau ngelamar ibumu?"

"OH IYA?" Shinichi kaget dan setengah berteriak…

"Iya serius aku ini"

"Kapan?"

"Ntar malem…"

"Dimana?"

"Mau tau ajah sih, kenapa cemburu"

"Ah nggak kok cuman penasaran aja"

"Ya udah deh aku kasih tahu, nanti malam jam 8 di NY Resto.."

"Hm.. tempat yang cocok ya…."

"Tentu saja..Jangan bilang-bilang sama yang lain ya.. dah.."

" dahh"

Ugh kepala Shinichi sekarang berputar-putar, perutnya melilit…..Dia segera saja pulang dan bebaring di kamarnya..

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…Pikir Shinichi…Pikirr….." Dia berbicara dengan nada frustasi

Dia memutuskan mengirimi Shiho sms..

* * *

Shiho, sibuk nggak?

Nggak kok kenapa?

Nanti malem kita ke Gala Resto yuk..

Ha? Buat apa? Lagian aku ada acara sama Shuichi

Batalin aja acara sama Shuichi, pergi sama aku aja…Paling-paling dia cuman makan-makan gak jelas..

Lha kalau kamu ngajaknya juga buat makan-makan kan?

Hehe iya juga sih

Dasar kamu ini..

Jadi mau ya pergi ntar malem?

Nggak ah, aku udah janjian ama kamu masih tetep pingin ngajak pergi, lain kali aja ya

Hm

Lho kenapa?

Ah gak kenapa-napa kok, ya udh arigatou ya

Iie douitashimashite…

* * *

Usaha pertama Shinichi menggagalkan acara itu tidaklah sukses, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berusaha menyabotase acara malam itu…

**DI NY Resto**

Shuichi sudah datang dengan pakai yang rapi dan ia terlihat tampan…Shiho masih belum datang sehingga ia duduk sendirian disana…..Lalu dimana Shinichi? Ternyata dia berada tepat di belakang meja tersebut ( berani juga ya…), Juga berpakaian rapi dan berjas keren mengingat ini adalah restoran elit bintang 5..Tentu saja dengan koran sebagai senjata utama penyamarannya…Sepuluh menit kemudian Shiho yang sudah berdandan sangat cantik datang dan menyapa Shuichi…Bengong..Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan expresi Shinichi yang telah tersihir oleh kecantikan seorang Shiho Miyano..

Meski hanya berjarak tak terlalu jauh, Namun tetap saja pembicaraan mereka berdua tak terdengar..(namanya juga restoran elit..Gak kayak warteg yang gossip dari mana aja bisa kedengeran).Sekitar 1 jam lebih mereka hanya ngobrol-ngobrol . Shinichi yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap bila Shuichi mau melamar pun menjadi sedikit ngantuk..Dia menguap bosan..

Hal itu tentu saja tak berlangsung lama, Dia segera tersentak kaget…Baru dia berpaling ± 1 menit, pemandangan yang dia lihat benar-benar "mengerikan" Shuichi mendekatkan mukanya ke Shiho seperti orang yang siap berciuman….Glek.. Shinichi langsung panik. Shuichi dan Shiho sudah sangat dekat sampai akhirnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan!" Shinichi berteriak tepat pada waktunya sehingga mereka belum sempat berciuman, beruntung tempat di bagian resto sebelah timur itu tidak banyak pengunjung, sehingga tak ada yang marah padanya..

"Tantei san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Shiho berpura-pura terkejut

" apa yang kau lakukan disini..Mengganggu saja" Shuichi tak ketinggalan

"AH GOMEN NEEE" Kata Shinichi pasang tampang innocent..

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Shuichi berbicara

"Ah baiklah" Shiho tersenyum..

"Jangan dilanjutkan …" Shinichi memohon..

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shiho bertanya dengan dingin.

"AKU CEMBURU KAU TAU?"

"Benarkah?"

"I…iya"

"Lalu?"

Shinichi segera berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin yang dibelinya…

"Shiho, Menikahlah denganku.."

"…."

"HAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAA" Tawa Shuichi langsung meledak-ledak melihat tingkat Shinichi yang dirasanya konyol.

Shiho pun ikut tertawa…Shinichi kebingungan karena dua orang yang lain sama-sama tertawa….

"Memang apa yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja kamu" Shuichi meneruskan tawanya

"Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kamu detective yang digadang-gadang terhebat dunia, tapi soal cinta NOL besar…haha"

" Apa maksudmu nol besar? Oh ya aku kan sedang melamar pacarmu didepan matamu sendiri…?"

"Hahaha…Pacarku..? Yang mana? Aku belum punya pacar.."

"Shiho.."

"Shiho? Hahaha kamu pikir aku mau berpacaran dengan dia?"

"Err lalu?"

"Kami cuma bersandiwara…" Shiho berucap dengan tenang..

"Tapi…Tapi…Kenapa..? Dan Tadi kalian.?"

"Kalau yang tadi lupakan saja…Lagi pula kami sudah yakin bahwa kamu akan menghentikan kami…"

"Shiho Cuma mengetes apakah kamu benar-benar suka padanya atau hanya mau menjadikannya pelarianmu karena ditinggal Ran" Shuichi menjelaskan…

* * *

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real (westlife)

* * *

"Shiho..Jadi selama ini..?"

"Benar Shin.." Shiho terseyum lebar dan memasang tampang innocent

"Kau tega sekali…Aku benar-benar menderita beberapa bulan ini gara-gara kamu…"

"Itu salahmu sendiri Kudo kun…."

"Salahku?"

"Karena kau bilang suka padaku hanya beberapa saat setelah Ran meninggalkanmu…Aku kan jadi ragu…"

"…..Ehmm jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentang apa…?"

"Lamaranku tadi.."

" I would back to your shoulder tantei san, so the answer is Yes"

Betapa bahagianya hati Shinichi….Hatinya yang beberapa bulan ini remuk redam seketika menjadi berbunga-bunga…Kesenangan tiada tara menghampirinya..

* * *

Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya

Menjadi lebih indah

Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa

Membuatku merasa sempurna

Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup

Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya

Kaulah yang terbaik untukku

Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu

Bila kau berada di dekatku

Bunga cinta bermekaran dalam jiwakuKan ku petik satu untukmu (adera)

* * *

Dan "urusan" yang tadinya belum diselesaikan oleh Shiho dan Shuichi kini tengah diselesaikan oleh Shinichi dan Shiho…Bibir keduanya menyatu untuk beberapa saat lamanya…Melambangkan bersatunya cinta mereka berdua…

"Hoi…Terus aku ngapain disini?" kata Shuichi memelas, tapi kedua orang itu tetap saja tak memperdulikannya…

EPILOG

5 Tahun kemudian..

Seorang bocah cilik bernama Conan Kudo bermain sepak bola dengan riang di halaman rumahnya…Tanpa mengetahui ada perdebatan diantara kedua orang tuanya….Perdebatan apakah itu..?

"Dia sangat pintar, pasti dia akan jadi detective hebat sepertiku" Shinichi berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Tidak…Dia harus jadi ilmuwan sepertiku.."

"Yang benar sajaaaa, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadikanya ilmuwan aneh sepertimu?"

"Apa?" Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan tajam

"Errr"

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkan dia menjadi detective sombong macam dirimu…."

Yak itulah perdebatan kedua orang tua itu….Padahal mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya anak tersebut sudah menentukan cita-citanya sendiri…Yakni menjadi pemain sepak bola hebat….!

ckckck poor parent...

* * *

TAMAT

Yak akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini…

Gimana ceritanya?  
review donk..  
oh ya kalo bisa beri saran ya ttg pasangan fanfic berikutnya…:D

Thx before..


End file.
